For example, wireless communication systems are used as communication service systems including a plurality of wireless communication terminals and configured to monitor equipment in factories and plants and collect inventory information from vending machines or the like and data from meters for use quantities of electricity, gas, and tap water by wireless communication. Wireless communication systems may be connected with a server or the like via a wired network to manage date collected through wireless communication terminals.
As a wireless communication terminal used in wireless communication systems, a system utilizing a private system based on a specific low power wireless device or the like or a system utilizing the same public network system as cellular phones are based on a wireless data module or the like is adopted. There can be cases where several thousands to several tends of thousands of wireless communication terminals are present in a single network.